kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Bosom Enemies
, Peter Hastings | Storyboarder(s) = Aaron Hammersley, Sean Petrilak | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = BosomEnemiesCast.jpg | Previous = Kung Shoes | Next = Enter the Dragon | Poll = What did you think about "Bosom Enemies"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Bosom Enemies" is the sixth episode from season two of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis After dealing Taotie yet another humiliating defeat, Po is horrified to learn that the villainous warthog has had a full-on nervous breakdown. Po is determined to heal his spirit and Taotie is eager to change his evil ways.ToonZone.net - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Bosom Enemies" Summary While Po and Mr. Ping are shopping for knives, Mr. Ping accuses a salesman of robbery because the knives cost ten yuan. However, Taotie, who seems to be selling them for three yuan, attracts Mr. Ping. Po, however, recognizes him, and it turns out to be his newest machine, called the "rotating sharp things of doom". Po manages to stop it by throwing an apple into the motor, and Taotie's pants fall down in the process. Bian Zao takes Taotie home. Later, Shifu confronts Po and says that they will need to go after Taotie before he can cause more trouble. Bian Zao confronts Po and tells him that Taotie has had a mental breakdown, and when they go to his house, Po sees that Taotie is destroying his invention, which he now finds pointless. Afterwards, he sobs uncontrollably, believing he has no more purpose in life. Po suggests that he becomes a crime-fighter. Taotie says that is a good idea, and decides to meet Po in town the next day with a pair of new nunchucks for him. The next day, the Furious Five get confused about why Taotie is acting nice to Po. He says that he needs a true friend, because the last time he had a friend was before his jealous friend, Goaty, stole his first invention (the magnificent magnifier) and mocked him about it. They finally decide to wait a few days to see if he has really changed. Taotie decides to convince them by designing new nunchucks for them as well. Po gives him the measurements of the Furious Five, unaware that Taotie plans to use these measurements to destroy Po and the Five. The next day, Po gets Taotie a present and meets him and the Five in town. However, Taotie now has a robot that possesses the claws of Tigress, the tail of Monkey, Mantis' pointers, Crane's wings, Viper's lengthy neck, and the ability to do anything Po can do. Bian Zao tells Taotie that he shouldn't attack Po, especially because he got him a present. Taotie decides to take a look, and sees that it is the magnificent magnifier, just like the one Goaty stole. Taotie has a change of heart and decides to help Po stop the robot. He uses the magnificent magnifier to overheat it. In the end, they defeat the robot, and Po thanks Taotie for helping him. However, Taotie turns bitter again after ending up in Chorh-Gom Prison. Voice cast * as Po * as Shifu * as Tigress * as Viper * as Monkey * as Crane * Max Koch as Mantis * Peter Hastings as Apple Cart Duck / Vendor * as Mr. Ping * as Bian Zao * as Taotie Gallery Images Taotie-bosom enemies.png| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 2 episodes